


Fences

by Norski



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, abuse is referenced but doesnt happen/didnt happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norski/pseuds/Norski
Summary: The grass is green on neither side of the fence





	Fences

**Author's Note:**

> It was meant to be fluff I swear
> 
> as usual, I didn't proofread bc fuck doing that I aint getting paid
> 
> this was so rushed lmao
> 
> https://lousewrites.tumblr.com/ - keep up with me here

Night time was quiet, cool, refreshing almost. Tom found himself spending a good hour or so every night up on the roof of the house, either just laying back or dicking about pretending to shoot things. Sometimes, he’s just look over at the pavement outside his neighbors house, and watch one of them sit there and read with a little clip on book light and a thermos full of… well, considering it was Jon? Hot chocolate, most likely. He never did anything interesting, he sat, drank his hot chocolate and read, sometimes with a blanket around his shoulders, sometimes in his pajamas. It drove Tom mad - all the unanswered questions.

Why did Jon sit out there and read? That was something he could do in his house. Then again, Tom could always just lay on his bed instead of the roof, so he had no room to judge. Jon was out in his pajamas, stood against his fence instead of on the wet pavement, rain having coated it a few hours back. Tom decided then was a good a time as any, climbing back into his room to make his way down to and out of of the front door. He’d made a thermos of hot chocolate, taking two plastic cups, having noticed Jon was missing his.

“Hey stranger.” Tom greeted the other, watching Jon damn near drop his book, a confused look slapped across his face. He offered his neighbor a cup, giving the thermos a little wiggle. “You left yours inside.”

Jon remained confused, even as he was poured hot chocolate, it was kind of adorable. 

“I don’t bite, you know.” Tom capped the thermos, digging his phone out of his pocket, leaning over the fence and flicking through his apps to find his reader. “Good book? You come out here to read it, must be something special.”

He looked over at Jon, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he watched him lean his back against the fence again, and fold his book over some to show Tom the cover, even if it was a little too dark to make it out.

“I’ve read it a few times.” Jon admitted, ducking his head a little. “It’s ‘Dragon Rider’.”

“Wait, with the uhh…” Tom snapped his fingers, trying to remember. “Brownie? Sorrel or something?” Jons face lit up immediately.

“Yeah! You’ve read it?”

“I read it a while ago, I was bored on a long trip and it was free on here.” He wiggled his phone a little. “Longer than I thought it was going to be, but not a bad read.” He wasn’t usually into kids books, Dragon Rider was actually impressive considering its target audience. “It’s probably the only book I’ve finished willingly in about ten years.” 

They had common ground right off the bat, which was more than Tom had expected. They talked about the book, similar titles that Tom had never heard of, drank their hot chocolate. All around, it was nice, one hell of a contrast to how Jon would try join in on mockery Eduardo and Mark struck up. Still, all good things must come to an end as the skies opened up and started slinging rain down faster than it should have been able to to in all of a few seconds. They said their goodbyes, running back into their respective houses to dry off and get some sleep.

The next night Tom peered out to see if Jon was outside, having actually _bought_ a couple of the books they’d talked about the night before on his phone, and had been thoroughly enjoying _Eragon_. Like last night, he made hot chocolate, making his way over to the fence. Jon saw him coming this time, getting up off the pavement and all but bouncing over with a grin. 

They leaned against the fence and chatted while they read, occasionally having a tangent conversation here and there. With no rain to stop them, they found themselves out there until well past four am, a mistake and a half considering they were both up at seven. Jon laughed, folding his book up with an apologetic grin.

“Sorry for keeping you up so late Tom.”

“Don’t be, it’s been nice.”

They met each other at the fence each night, an alarm set so they didn’t stay out too late, umbrellas and blankets at the ready to brave any potential bad weather. Sometimes they’d lean against the fence or over it, Tom discovering that actually he enjoyed reading, as long as he had company and the book wasn’t shit. It didn’t take long for him to burn through _Eragon_ and the following books, moving onto various other fantasy settings. Within a month the warm weather crept in and they didn’t have to worry about a wet fence.

Never once did they think to just go sit on the pavement together. The fence was their thing.

After a conversation about the end of _Brisingr_ , which they’d decided to reread together, silence fell between them. They just looked at each other for a few moments, Jon being the first to break ‘eye ’contact. He looked down at the grass on Tom's side of the fence with an embarrassed smile, fidgeting with the cover of his book. Tom wasn’t quite as nervous though, shifting along the fence. Jon looked up, in time for Tom to gently bunt their foreheads together, reaching for Jons hand. 

The book was tucked under Jons arm, the hand Tom touched now freed up to lace their fingers together. Still in silence they remained like that for a good few minutes, eyes closed and enjoying the moment. Jon broke away first, a delayed reaction hitting him. He looked startled and flustered, opening his mouth to speak and closing it a few times, which made Tom worry.

“Ah, shit, Jon sorry-”

“No! No, it’s ok, it was nice! I just didn’t expect it.” He reached out for Tom’s hand again, lifting it to his face so it cupped his cheek, that small embarrassed smile returning. “You’re really sweet.”

Well, it was Toms turn to be flustered.

Each night that passed, they spent at least a few minutes talking, reading and being affectionate - bunting their heads together, nuzzling, holding hands, Jon had taken to playing with Toms hair. It was sweet, and _always_ over the fence. They never brought up going around the fence, or sitting on the pavement. Tom found it funny, told himself to bring it up, but by the time he got to Jon he was immediately enamored by his friend - boyfriends? - and forgot everything.

That was fine, they were getting on just fine.

For a while, anyway. They stood, holding each other hands, just talking with their heads resting on one another’s shoulders, relaxed and content. Neither of them had any intention of stepping away, until Jon damn near leapt out of his skin.

“Jon? What are you doing!?” Eduardo’s voice, loud and grating as it usually was. The light nights of summer not giving them any wiggle room to lie. Jon shrank against the fence as his housemate approached, clearly afraid. All the threats Eduardo made hadn’t gone over Tom’s head, he’d assumed they were simply threats but with how Jon acted just then? He wasn’t sure. Before Eduardo got too close, Tom grabbed Jon, dragging him over the fence, backing away from Eduardo with a low growl. “Tom what the hell are you doing?”

“What’s your problem?” Tom snapped, tilting his head a bit as Jon nestled up under his chin. “It’s none of your business, ‘Duardy.”

“Don’t call me that.” Eduardo started making his way round the fence. “And answer my question. What are you two doing?”

“What does it look like?” This could potentially be bad. He didn’t know if Eduardo hit Jon or anything, but he wasn’t going to risk it. “What’s your problem?”

“ _You_ are my problem. Jons sensitive, he doesn’t need one of your _pranks_ messing him up.”

There was silence between them Eduardo having stopped a good few feet away. Tom mumbled a few questions to Jon - does Eduardo hit him, does Mark, etc, all answered in the negative. Jon was just easily startled, and Eduardo was always incredibly loud and abrasive. 

“I’m not pranking anyone. Mind your own business.” Tom and Eduardo glared at one another, both wary of the other. Eventually, Eduardo backed down, making it clear he was going to watch Tom like a hawk, a threat implied should he hurt Jon. Tom just found it funny that Eduardo acted like he gave a shit in the first place. The guy would wish Jon dead any day.

Needless to say, Jon spent the rest of the night with Tom - and it was so unusual not being over the fence. They held each other, lay on Toms bed, talking while they dozed off, perked back up because the other moved. It took them a little while to fall asleep properly, the feeling of someone else in bed with them strange, but once they did drop off? It was among the most restful nights of their lives.

The sound of fire, smoke, rubble, and searing pain. Tom became aware of all of these things at once, darkness surrounding him, he couldn’t move his body. He swore he was dead or getting there, closing his eyes ready to accept his fate - up until everything came flooding back. Rage coursed through his veins, negating the pain and panic, fists hammering at the rubble around him, pushing and tearing it apart at every turn, his hand colliding with metal part way through his journey.

The next thing he knew he was behind his harpoon gun shooting a communist bastard out of the sky. He damn near collapsed afterwards, Edd and Matt helping lug him out of the wreckage. He was joyous for a moment, pleased he’d hit and that he was _alive_. A glance to the neighbors house to see if it was ok later he was letting out an anguished cry, prying away from his friends stumbling towards Eduardo -

\- and the man in his arms. He collapsed to his knees before Eduardo, hands lifted at waist level and shaking, eyes fixated on Jon’s body, lifeless and limp, tears streaming down his eyes, entire body trembling. Time passed too fast, too slow, it happened all at once but not enough. The ringing in his ears took over, he could hear nothing else, even his own sobs were drowned out by the realization.

_Jon was dead. He was gone._

Tom clutched Jon to his chest when Eduardo relinquished his hold on him, rocking back and forth and pleading to any fucking god that would listen to bring him back.

Nobody answered.

Nobody cared.


End file.
